Charlie
by KirstyKakes
Summary: After her step-mother died, Charlie is bounded for Japan in search of old friendships and a life she left behind. With a guitar strapped to her back and a damaged heart, can she truly be ready for what awaits her? Rated M for suggestive scenes and language. Intended for a mature audience. KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Or had it been two days? Maybe three? Ah, she couldn't even remember the last time she slept. The last few days had blurred together to the point where she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. The past week had been a ridiculously long one. Something about planning and burying her abruptly deceased step-mother, then jumping in a car to drive for 10 hours to Washington DC to hop into a plane for a 14 hour-ish flight, was oddly exhausting. Imagine that! It was only five hours into said flight and she was finally feeling the effects of lack of sleep. Or stress. Maybe the empty stomach. She could feel a throbbing migraine forming in the center of her forehead.

She would have taken the time to sleep if she could, but she couldn't. Why? Because there was an overstuffed, sweaty ball of meaty flesh sitting beside her. His loose and chunky skin hung over his side of the chair and into her personal space. Forcing her to press her body against the wall of the plane to avoiding touching his nasty, warm and wet bare epidermal stomach where his shirt had ridden up. The girl involuntarily gagged. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, could hear his ragged, loud breathing, and could even smell his body odor. All of it made her want to throw her lunch. Which really wasn't much except for a handful of fries and a large coffee.

Charlie breathed through her mouth to avoid the pungent smell of the man beside her, and pressed her forehead to the cool window of the plane. The throbbing in her head instantly felt soothed - slightly. Having the window seat was one of the only good things about this flight, she thought absently while tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear.

Looking out at the true blue sky made a small smile grace her lips. The other fortunate thing about this flight? She was going back to Japan. It had been three years since she made this exact same trip in reverse. Before that, she had lived in Japan for four years. The best four years of her life! She had made the closest friends there. She couldn't help but wonder if that maybe she would meet him again. Not that it was possible in the packed cities of Japan, but she could hope right?

He couldn't help but to 'zone out' if you will. Nothing could get better than this: sitting in Genkai's old temple and drinking a comforting cup of green tea while sitting with old friends. The sun's setting rays lightened the temple with an arrangement of pink and red hues.

Kurama smiled softly. He was glad of his choice to remain in the **ningenkai** after graduating high school last year. He was also confident in his decision on not attending further education and instead opted to work at his **keifu's** company. Although his **okasan** berated the idea of 'wasting his knowledge', she supported him none the less. He had no ties here in this world, except for his family, which he would, of course, outlive. So there really was no reason for him to invest in **ningen** ways.

He couldn't help but think of how all his friends had found a place to settle. Hiei, the fire **youkai**, had found comfort at the side of Mukuro. Freakish as that woman was, Kurama felt happy for his little youkai friend. He deserved happiness and a place to call his own after everything he had been through. He doubted there was any romance between the two, but there was an undeniable companionship.

Then there was Yusuke, whom of course had finally tied the knot with Keiko. Almost. They were happily engaged for a full year now, with a pretty shiny ring on Keiko's finger. Kurama had a suspicion that there would be a child well before a wedding, but that was just how his friend was. Sometimes he wondered if the **Makai** would be a better place for him as he was often more youkai than ningen. But when one caught the moments between Yusuke and Keiko, they would understand his decision. How fortunate Yusuke is to have such a loyal friend to stick by him through all these years.

Then Kazuma; he was surely the man among men. He has his rules and dutifully sticks to them. There is hardly ever an exception: a true man of loyalty and respect. As much of an idiot that he could be, Kuwabara always had his head on straight. He was also one of the fortunate few who discovered love at first sight. Kuwabara had faithfully not left the **koorime** maiden's side once. He properly courted her with the utmost and gentlemanly respect. That Yukina was certainly a lucky little lady to have Kazuma. Though, Kazuma was just as fortunate to be with such a fine young lady, if not more so. She brought out the best in the once delinquent now scholar. Kurama was certainly proud of him.

So where did that leave him? Once his family didn't need him anymore, where would he go? He always planned to go back to the Makai, but when the time comes, would he? Just about as much waited for him there as the **Ningenkai**. He had already experienced so much in his almost 2000 years, yet he hadn't really experienced anything at all. All he knew was blood, violence, and delicious treasures. It wasn't until his last 19 years where he had learned the feeling of family and **nakama**. Would a ruthless **yoko** really be able to go back to his old ways in the Makai? He honestly didn't think so. He was envious of his nakama, who had all seemed to find a place where they could settle; a place that was for them. So where did that leave him?

"Geez Kurama,wipe that sissy look off your face and come play some cards," The typical arrogance of Yusuke shouted from across the room.

Kurama smirked and complied. He really didn't need to be thinking such sad thoughts when he had his closest nakamas around.

It was four in the morning by the time Charlie had arrived at the doorstep of her new home. Hopefully only temporary, as she eyed the disgusting amount of trash that surrounded the door. Frowning, Charlie checked the address for a second time. Unfortunately, she was definitely in the right place.

The small house was in what Charlie would determine to be the rough side of the city. The buildings were rammed so close together, with vandalism everywhere you turned. There were a few people dressed in the Japanese street culture still roaming the streets in bright colors and laughing loudly. Even the taxi driver seemed a little nervous to be here as he quickly sped off before she could even pay the man.

The chilly morning air had sunk through her sweater to penetrate her skin, and the lack of sleep was burning at her eyes. Charlie quickly rapped on the door with a sleeve covered fist and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A small group, 3 to 4 people, were looking at her now. Charlie frowned as she hugged her sweater closer to herself, trying to appear as dull as possible. So she knocked again. This time much harder and longer.

Finally the door was yanked open. A blast of light, warmth, and wreaking garbage hit her face. It was a good thing her stomach had been empty for many hours, because that smell was more rancid than the sweltering body odor of fat on the airplane. Charlie held her breath and shielded her eyes from the light.

"**Nani? Dochira sama desuka**?" A gruff voice grunted.

"Ah," she replied, rubbing her sore eyes before facing the man, "Nice to see you to **Otou-san**,"

She couldn't see the man's face as it was shrouded in darkness from the light behind him, but his voice was enough. It was none other than the man she hated most. How could she forget a voice like his? She thought bitterly with a smirk.

The man grumbled something about her not supposed to be there until tomorrow, in which she had replied that in America it was the next day. Their conversation was an awful mash of half English and half Japanese as both were rusty in one or the other.

She didn't notice too much. She was so tired that when her father showed her the room she would be occupying still enveloped in mountains of junk. She simply pushed everything off the bed, climbed into the stale, musty sheets, still dressed in her clothes, and slipped into a dreamless sleep before ten after four.

A ray of sunlight escaped through the curtains to raise the red-headed man from slumber. Birds were chirping and singing just outside his window. A gentle breeze rolled past the open window and playing with wind chimes somewhere not too far off. Such a soothing way to wake up, rather than the obnoxious ringing of an alarm clock.

Kurama woke easily, but took an extra moment to appreciate the early morning peace. Mondays. Most people hate Mondays as the weekend is over and it is time to go back to their jobs and work another long and probably stressful week. For Kurama, Mondays were exhilarating. It was likely because he enjoyed his job so much. He was able to work at his keifu's, Hatanaka Kazuya's, company, under the kind man that made his okasan happy. That alone was enough for Kurama.

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

The moment Kurama's feet landed on the floor as he slipped out of bed was the moment his phone began to ring. "Strange, it's too early for someone to be calling," Kurama mumbled to himself as he scooped up his cell phone and checked the caller ID. Ah, it was Sensei Yamamoto Katsu, an old teacher of his.

"**Ohayougozaimasu** Yamamoto-**sensei**," Kurama greeted.

"Nani? Up already? Guess I should'ave expected that," an elderly voice chuckled on the other line. Katsu was one of Kurama's teachers, well Suichi's, back in high school. He was an energetic fifty and sum year old man, who had tons of stories. His lectures were always Kurama's favorite. Kurama ended up having Katsu for at least one class each semester. Even after high school, Katsu demanded to keep in touch with Kurama, "Anyways, what is with the honorific my boy? I'm no longer a teacher of yours,"

"Ah, but **Sensei**, you are my guidance in life," Kurama playfully replied. It was an inside joke that was related to one of Katsu's many stories.

The elderly man chuckled again, "Clever Suichi, but not so witty," Kurama could practically hear him smirk, "I expected more from you. Maybe you should have extended your education after all eh?"

Kurama smiled, albeit somewhat sadly, "**Hai**, maybe I am a bit rusty,"

"Well than you're going to like my offer! How about becoming a temporary teacher at one of Japan's finest Universities?"

Kurama almost chocked on air, "Y-yamamoto-**sama**, you couldn't mean-"

An abrupt laughter rang in his ear, "I may have exaggerated. It is just the local University Suichi. See, I am in a bit of a pinch here. Long story short, I need someone to help cover one or two classes for a few weeks. So, what do you say?"

As much as that sounded great to Kurama he simply could not. Had Katsu really forgotten that he worked with his Keifu? Not to mention Kurama has only finished high-school and has no experience for that type of field!

"Ah! And Kazuya has already given you permission to a leave of absence for as long as you need. He thinks that this is an opportunity that you should take," Katsu added.

"I don't really know what to say Yamamoto-sama. I'm sure you could find someone more well suited for the job and-"

"Suichi, I am not letting you say no to this. Meet me at the entrance of the University at 11 and I will go through more of the details. Oh and Suichi? Stop with the honorifics. We are friends aren't we? Call me Katsu from now on. **Sayonara**,"

"Sayonara Katsu-sama," Kurama ended the call with amusement twined with dazed confusion. He felt somewhat wary and almost dizzy of the whirl wind that had just taken place.

* * *

AN: Aaaaalrighty, this is a different style I have been working on and a bit of a twist to the original plot line. In fact, I probably brutalized the original plot line... and this first chapter is boring. Ah well, critique, comment, let me know (or not) what you think. I have about 7 chapters ready for this one, still without an end in sight... I am slow on the updates though. Bare with me!

Also, I have included a lot of Japanese with the intentions of including a vocabulary - however, most of it is pretty standard stuff and pretty easy to depict. If you do want a vocabulary I will include one - for now Google is one heck of a friend.

Any questions or concerns or maybe you just want to tear me apart for ruining YYH message me and I will gladly read every single response 3 in fact, I look forward to it :P

With much love,

Kirsty 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie woke to the lovely sound of a door slamming. Groaning, the blond girl blindly reached for her cell phone to check the time. Squinting at the screen she almost wanted to cry. It was already 9 in the morning. Whether it was the lack of sleep of a long week or the jet lag, Charlie felt as though she could easily sleep the rest of the day away.

Sighing, she dropped her arm over her face. She was going to begin class at the local university here, which fortunately did not start for another three days; however, today she had a meeting with the University's administrator in a couple hours to ensure that she had everything she would need.

Knowing that the train would take at least an hour to get her to the University (if she remembered correctly) than she really needed to get out of bed.

Slowly but surely, a pouting Charlie dragged herself out of the warm bed. She swore she could almost hear the sheets begging her to slip between them again, as if they were reciprocating her own longing.

The room, before she was the occupant, must have been a storage of sorts. There was... well, crap everywhere! A lot of the things lying around outside of boxes and bags appeared broken and unusable. Why that useless father of hers would keep it around was beyond her. She hadn't noticed it last night, but the room was utterly full with junk. She couldn't even see the floor! It was a small room to begin with though, barely long enough for the single bed and definitely not wide enough for anything bigger.

A single ray of light cut across the room like a beacon of hope. A small smile replaced Charlie's frown when she saw the source. A window with moth eaten curtains, which hung limp and gray. A window that was barely a foot wide; but a window nonetheless.

Drawn to it like a fly to the light, Charlie stumbled across the room to the window. Ecstatic to have some fresh light and air, the blond literally threw the curtains open with a goofy chortle. Her grin faltered when she came face to face with a wrinkly old man doing... something that apparently required unlawful bending in not nearly enough clothes. He was literally less than five feet away from her. Of course, the old man spotted her and turned to smile and wave while saying something in Japanese.

Her face instantly heated up in embarrassment. Actually, that was an understatement. From her shoulders up she was brighter than a ripe tomato. This was one image that she was sure would be forever encrypted into her brain. Giving a hesitant and awkward wave back, Charlie closed the curtains and sulked.

* * *

Kurama's green eyes scanned the University from the outside. It wasn't as large or architecturally grand as some other Universities like Osaka University or Kyoto University, which would both loom over this school in great size. Still, he couldn't deny that he was ecstatic to be here. Although the classes wouldn't start for another few days, there were a few students and faculty roaming around the facility, dressed in clean, casual clothes.

"Ah! Suichi! Glad you could make it my boy," Katsu's voice rang with a nostalgic worldly wisdom across the parking lot.

Turning towards the voice, Kurama smiled and waved at the graying old man making his way over to him with a decorative cane in hand, in which the old man swung about in a quirky tune. Despite his age, the man stood tall, at barely five feet; and strong with broad shoulders and sturdy legs. His eyes shone a luminous onyx of youth against gray brows and lines of wrinkles.

As the man approached, Kurama gave a short bow while Katsu laughed and nodded. "Now, now, my boy, we are colleagues now," Katsu placed a warm hand on Kurama's shoulder and guided him to the entrance of the building.

"Katsu-sama I-"

"I'm serious Suichi. Stop with the suffixes or you're gonna embarrass me in front of all these pretty ladies!" Said the man while ogling a younger girl.

Kurama smiled warmly. Katsu was an interesting man, but he was also one of the biggest perverts he knew. Katsu always openly starred at the woman. Sometimes even drooled or experienced nose bleeds in public. He couldn't help but think that it would actually be more embarrassing for him than Katsu.

"Hai, hai. **Gomennasai**," Kurama apologized, but chuckled at the pointed expression in Katsu's face. "So, have you transferred here Katsu?" he emphasized.

The man nodded as he led Kurama down another hall and into an office. "It sure is! Just since last year. The ladies are more in my age range here you know?"

Kurama outwardly laughed at this. The old man just grinned. He sat down behind a small wooden desk while motioning for him to take a seat as well. Kurama obliged, sitting in a comfortable and worn red chair. The office was very Katsu. Plain, with a few random pictures that only Katsu knew the meaning behind, but was more of a montage of mystery to the rest of the world.

"So I saw Kazuya yesterday," he said, pulling Kurama's attention to him, "He said you had chosen to work at his company instead of going to school. I know you have told me this on more than one occasion, but I had never actually believed it," Katsu paused. Kurama could feel his dark eyes analyzing him. Kurama opted to say nothing and instead offered a small smile with a bowed head. Katsu in turn sighed before continuing, "You have so much potential. Can't say I blame you though. You always had a wild look in your eyes,"

Katsu smiled fondly at Kurama, who in turn felt bashfully taken aback. He had always enjoyed school and tried hard in it. Despite his many days of absenteeism due to his assistance with the Spirit Detective, Kurama had always held his grades up. Everyone saw him as Suichi the intellectual boy with a nice smile. Katsu was the first to express differently; had Kurama been so obvious? He didn't think so, but Katsu's perceptive eyes had always been able to see further into any person, and it left Kurama feeling bare and vulnerable under this weight of knowledge.

"Anyways!" Katsu interrupted Kurama's awkward silence, "I needed someone to fill in and by all means there you were! The other teacher I had lined up for this job has broken his femur or something in a car accident. I'm not sure on the details except that I need someone to fill in for him until he is able. Are you up for it than?"

Kurama smiled politely, it was just like Katsu to skip over important information. "Ah, well my best regards to the other teacher. Though I'm sure there are other substitutes you can call upon? As for the classes, I still don't know what they are,"

Katsu blinked comically and then laughed, "Oh right. My memory must be going on me. It is just a general studies program. Nothing too intense. The class is JSL. Just a bunch of good looking foreigners..." The **ecchi** man seemed to disappear into thought as a dazed look covered his face. JSL stands for Japanese as a second language. Basically he would be teaching Japanese to foreigners.

Kurama sweat-dropped when the man started drooling. "Ah, Katsu?"

The elderly man snapped back to reality and grinned sheepishly. "Gomennasai! Lost my train of thought there. Uh, where was I…" Katsu trailed off, "Oh yes. I have called other subs, but no one is able enough to take the opportunity. It's embarrassing! Anyways, here is the program information, teacher's texts, and some old notes. Oh! And here is the class roster with your schedule. I think that's everything,"

"Ah, **arigatou** Katsu!" Kurama smiled at the building stack of supplies in his lap, "Though, I'm afraid that I cannot accept this position. I am much too inept to teach. My apologies Katsu-san," Kurama bowed his head ruefully.

Though Kurama could not see Katsu's face, he had the sinking feeling that he was once again vulnerable to his gaze. The silence ticked by in agonizingly slow seconds before Katsu's softly chipped at the awkward air. "There is a reason you are here my boy," he spoke with warmth. A handful of simple words that were heavy with insight sat upon a deeper knowledge; it was all that took to break apart Kurama's unease.

"Anyways! I remember that you speak fluent English! I have no other subs that can. Surely you can do me one favor and that's that. Now, do you want a tour? Or should I find a pretty lady to give us a tour?" And the man was gone again.

Kurama sighed and shook his head as the elderly man began to drool once more. Katsu was an interesting character; not one that Kurama can depict so simply.

* * *

Her father's house was utterly disgusting. So much that she was absolutely sure it was not healthy for anyone to be living in such conditions! Charlie refused to sit directly on the toilet when she used it this morning, and instead hovered about it to do her business. Really, what other choice did she have? There were mysterious yellow and green stains all over the seat and the bowl had a brown ring stain. The smell of the bathroom was atrocious, burning at her eyes and nose. Then when she went to shower and almost wanted to cry all over again. It consisted of a stool, a bucket, and a tap. There was a super small tub, if you could call it that. It was barely three feet long and two feet wide. It was a ceramic box with no room to stretch out. After a few days without a shower, Charlie was really hoping for a nice long hot one, where she could relax and soak. With dismay in her chest, Charlie used the stool and the bucket to wash her body and hair. It was no soak, but she was clean.

The house in general was small with limited floor space. Her bedroom was like a closet, which sat across the hall from another door which was probably her father's room. Right beside her room was the bathroom. Two steps ahead of that landed you in the kitchen slash living room slash porch area.

The kitchen was more like a small kitchenette, with just the basics: a small fridge, a portable stove top, microwave, sink, and a couple cupboards with tiny counters. If Charlie stretched her arms between the fridge and the couch, which was perched in the living room, she could probably touch. The living area had an old box television set seated on the floor across from a patchwork worn couch. There was a recliner to the side of the couch, which looked like it was missing some pieces. All the furniture had questionable stains. A plain wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the living area. To the right was the porch area; a small section for shoes, a coat rack, and of course the door. It was a rather small and crowded apartment.

It was no surprise to Charlie why the whole place smelled so badly. There was a mountain of dirty dishes, some even molding, in the sink. Stacked boxes or other junk took up the remaining floor space. The living area was honestly littered of empty booze bottles and cans.

Charlie frowned at the mess, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment, she really had to run. After her sad excuse for a shower, she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair in the kitchen. There wasn't really any room, but the smell in the bathroom was too much. She quickly slipped her waist long dark molten hair into a side braid and then she literally tossed on some clothes.

Looking for a snack before she ran out the door, Charlie threw open the fridge door. Wrong move. Not only was it empty except for a few stray beers and a rotten fruit of some kind, but a blast of stale air and molding food hit her in the face. Gagging, Charlie slammed the door shut. She had definitely lost her appetite.

Groaning at her terrible and rushed morning, Charlie scooped up her phone, purse and required administration papers before rushing to the door. That's when she came across a note with a set of keys. Right! Keys! How could she forget about that? Maybe her father wasn't so useless after all! Charlie glanced at the note while setting the keys in her purse.

_Will be home later. Don't wait up_

Charlie glared at the note. How typical it was of him. Frowning she tossed it into what was probably a garbage can, which was strangely empty compared to all the other garbage that was littered everywhere else.

Scooping up everything she needed in one arm, she dashed out the door while trying to slip on her shoes at the same time.

Here it was. The one thing she had spent her entire life savings on... a place where she thought she would attend with all her friends. A place she had thought she would find herself. It was her hometown's university when she lived in Japan a while back.

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief when she finally found herself on the University's property. The walk-slash-run to the train was confusing. It was a good thing she had GPS on her phone otherwise she would have gotten lost, and she really could not afford to be lost today, especially in that neighborhood. Though, if she had the choice, she probably would have just walked the whole way to the University. The train was so cramped that she had to stand, while holding on to a pole in the middle. Standing wasn't bad, but she felt like a sardine stuffed into a package, with her body pressed up against strangers so closely that she was able to _smell_ them. She seriously hated smelling people.

After that train ride, Charlie was sure she was a little bit claustrophobic. Charlie also realized that she didn't like the heat very much. Especially when running around in black slacks, a pressed white blouse, and flats. So why the hell did she want to come back to Japan?

A wave of excitement fluttered in Charlie when her cerulean eyes landed on her new University. The building was big, but not too huge. It had a gorgeous entrance, decorated in expertly carved stone with well-tended gardens lining paved paths. Large windowed walk-throughs shaded much of the entrance. The walls of the University were also lined with glass.

With a renewed skip to her step, a smile on her face, Charlie shrugged her messenger bag higher on her shoulder and made way for the entrance.

* * *

Kurama had politely declined Katsu's request for a tour, but allowed the older man to walk him out of the building. Kurama was listening to his story, nodding every once in a while, while the both walked slowly. Katsu's cane swung with his story, highlighting the important and witty points.

"Please no touch," A soft voice requested. It was definitely a woman's and the irritation in her voice was as strong as her foreigner accent.

Kurama craned his neck to find the source, more so curious than anything.

To the left of Katsu was a blond woman. He could tell she was American even just by her back. Her accent was fresh and her Japanese was poor. Her skin appeared creamy with a pink undertone that made her possibly Caucasian and not Oriental. Her hair was like a golden curtain, slipping from a braid that was tossed over her shoulder.

Just as the woman tried to walk away, a Japanese man, which she was probably talking to, moved to step in front of her. He was tall, though only standing at eye-height with the woman, and quite handsome with short dark hair and cleanly groomed. He was possibly faculty, dressed in a casual suit. Perhaps they were dating as she looked suspiciously cleanly dressed as well.

Kurama didn't even realize he had slowed to a stop to watch the couple until Katsu called his name. "Ah, gomennasai. I just got distracted," Kurama apologized while the elderly man's dark eyes watched him carefully.

"Do you know them?" he asked.

Kurama looked back at the couple. He was sure he never met either of them before, but he did always have a slight leniency to foreign woman, specifically with blond hair, ever since _her. _"No... I don't believe so,"

Suddenly the Japanese man was holding on to the American woman's wrist while telling her something with a leering smile. Kurama caught sight of the woman's face. She appeared perplexed and frustrated with brows furrowed, not understanding what the man was saying. She tried to pull her wrist from the man while shaking her head.

Before Kurama knew it, he was standing beside the woman with the man's wrist in his own hand. Pressing on a single tendon caused the surprised man to flinch and release the girl quickly; a truly effective and non-evasive maneuver.

Kurama was taller than the man by a few inches, but that didn't stop said man from glaring up at him sharply. Kurama in turn narrowed his eyes as well. "Excuse me, but I believe she was asking you to leave," The girl beside him, took a single step back, just out of the other man's arm reach.

"Ah! Tamaki-san! Just the guy I was looking for!" The bubbly voice of Katsu broke the steeled silence.

"Katsu-sama," the Japanese man's face broke into a huge grin, "How are you today?" he asked while Kurama released his wrist.

"Good good. Walk with me Tamaki-san, I have a few things to discuss with you. Arigatou for coming Suichi," Katsu waved his cane while putting an arm around Tamaki to lead him away. Kurama smiled when the old men looked over his shoulder, nodded at the girl than winked.

"Are you okay miss?" Kurama asked in Japanese turning to the blond girl behind him.

She looked up at him with wide deep violet eyes. There was a bit of a pause and Kurama had to force the smile to remain on his lips, despite that the stare he was receiving was becoming uncomfortable. "A-ah hai. Arigatou Suichi-sama," the girl bowed quickly, before facing him again with a bright, toothy smile.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked with a playful tone in English.

Kurama blinked. Recognized her? He gave her a quick once over. She was quite tall, only a few inches shorter than himself. Her frame was petite beneath her clothes, but much more curvier than he anticipated. She had a very cute smile with a bright face. Her violet orbs shinned in anticipation as she brushed her long dark golden tresses from her face.

Suddenly a fresh faced girl with the same hair and eyes on a rounder face was grinning at him.

_Charlie._

* * *

AN:

Alrighty, an update! For me, this style of writing is difficult. So it takes me a long time - and it's not even anything great. I'm sorry! Also, I actually don't know much about Japan or culture. I have tried to do lots of research, so I hope this is adequate. If it's not, or something doesn't make sense, or it's wrong, let me know - and I will try to fix it.

Thanks for reading!

Kirsty


End file.
